


Under The Influence

by Nagilum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagilum/pseuds/Nagilum
Summary: Supergirl is under the influence and it all goes wrong.





	Under The Influence

Supergirl lands on the balcony and reaches for the door to open it only to find it locked. Confused she rattles the handle before she just apply enough pressure to force the door open, wrecking the whole lock and ripping parts of the frame off, making her even more confused. It was as though she didn’t understand why it gave way. She pushes the door open and heads to the kitchen, again almost ripping the fridge door off its hinges opening it, looking for something to drink.

Alex wakes up from all the noise and comes sneaking into the kitchen armed with a bat, ready to pounce, thinking someone was breaking in. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she was Supergirl chugging a milk carton, and lowers the bat, setting it down against the wall.

It took her a second to process, as she’d never seen Kara drinking straight from the carton like that before, and the fridge door looked kinda warped.

_ “Kara, did you..?” _ she stops mid sentence as she also notices the splinters from the balcony door frame on the floor and follow the trail back to the door and saw it almost ripped off the frame. Her mind was still waking up so she wasn’t really sure what all this was.

_ “What the hell is going on?” _ she asks in a tired voice, pointing to the balcony door, while looking back at Supergirl.

Supergirl finishes emptying the carton and belched a burp before throwing the empty carton over to the counter. She turns towards Alex as she wipes her milk mustache with her sleeve of her suit and smiles.

_ “Alex, you’re up!” _ she exclaims.

The way she said it reminded Alex of people who greeted other while they were drunk. Something was way off here. Was Supergirl affected by Red K or something? Alex thought.

_ “Kara, what’s going on?” _ Alex asks with a stern voice, knowing full well that Supergirl has a tendency to take on the whole world without asking for help, and thusly end up over her head. Her fear for her sister also kicks into high gear. Alex had seen Kara under Red K influence, but this was a bit different. So what was this..?

_ “Pfft.. Nothing is going on sis” _ Supergirl answers, gesticulating with her hands as if everything is normal.

_ “You wrecked the fucking balcony door, not to mention the fridge.” _ Alex pointed to them both, trying to remain calm, but anger showing a bit through. She walks over to the fridge and tries to close the door, not able to fully close it. The metal is warped too much. Clearly tired and disappointed, she lets out a loud sigh.

_ “It’s broken. Kara.. what..” _ is all she gets out before Supergirl shoves her aside, hard, right into the kitchen counter driving the edge into her side.

_ “Pfft, it’s not broken.” _ Supergirl tries to close it too and here too applies too much pressure and warps the metal even more.

_ “Hey watch it” _ Alex says when she got her breath back from the shove. What the hell was wrong with Kara..?

_ “You need to watch your strength. That shit hurts and you know it.” _ Alex rubbed her side, soothing the pain. She hisses when she pulls up the shirt hem and see the red stripe from her hitting the edge of the counter. She turns back towards Supergirl finding her looking back at her with an over dramatic apologetic look on her face.

_ “Sowwy” _ Supergirl said in a very childish voice, pouting her mouth.

Supergirl grabs Alex’s wrist and pulls her closer holding it way too hard and pulls more like janking, making it feel like she almost pulled the hand out of the socket. Alex cries out in pain, prompting Supergirl to make a face.

_ “I can make the pain go away.” _ she says, almost seducing, almost as if she shifted personality for a second. Supergirl takes hold of Alex’s other hand and presses it against her own breast, holding her own hand over it, squeezing, clearly showing signs of arousal.

Alex is taken aback and winces in pain again as Supergirl lets go of her painful wrist and reaches for Alex’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. She pulls hard against her neck and forcing her tongue into Alex’s mouth who tries to pull away, but Supergirl floats them both backwards towards the counter again. She pushes Alex against the counter while she forces herself more onto her sister. The kitchen counter edge pushes hard into the lower back of Alex, hurting her more.

Alex panics but can’t do anything against Supergirl’s strength. She tries her best to push Supergirl away with her free hand, feeling the pain in her wrist. She yells, muffled, into the kiss for Kara to stop.

Finally Supergirl breaks the kiss and parts their lips, tasting a bit of blood, realising she split Alex’s lips in the process. It fueled her even more and it was like Alex could see fire intensifying in her eyes, scaring her terribly.

_ “Please stop,” _ she pleaded, tears running down her face.  _ “You’re hurting me.” _

Anger flashes across Supergirls face.

_ “You want this!” _ she says to Alex in a seething voice. Talking to her as she’s something lesser. Alex shreeks out in pain when Supergirl applies pressure to the hand she has pressed between her own and her breast, with enough force to crush most of the bones in the hand.

She releases the hand and steps back, saying  _ “oops” _ in a very joking manner. Alex is in shock and holds up her hand and looks at the damage in horror. The crushed hand is deformed and bleeding from all the bone fragments sticking out. The pain is excruciating and Alex almost blacks out from it, her mind reeling with fear. 

Supergirl looks at Alex with disappointment and disgust, she takes a hold of Alex’s arm and flings her aside with such force that she flies across the room and smashes into a wall, knocking her out cold.

She laughs and speeds over to her, looking down on her like Alex did something wrong for not being able to handle it. She takes hold of her arm and lifts her up, seeing the ripped shirt open, exposing one of her breasts. Supergirl’s interest peeks and while holding her limp body up by her arm against the wall, she pinches the free nipple really hard, snapping Alex back to consciousness, instantly making her cry out in pain, her body beaten and broken.

Alex tries to take a hold of Supergirl’s pinching arm, but her strength is too much and Alex is severely weakened, and she can’t seem to grasp that one of her hands is crushed. Supergirl releases the nipple and swats the broken hand away, almost breaking the arm in the process.

Alex’s mind is fleeting and panicking, trying to come up with ideas to get away from Supergirl, to save her own life. She can’t understand what’s going on with Kara, but she understands that she can easily die from Supergirls strength. Supergirl can see wild fear in her eyes as she mumbles for someone to help her. Supergirl stops what she’s doing and laughs.

_ “What, you don’t love me anymore?” _ she asks Alex in a mocking manner. Alex looks back, terrified and fearing for her life, not knowing what to say, and almost not believing any of this can be real.

She takes a choke hold on Alex’s throat and lifts her up by it, high up on the wall. High enough that Alex is completely lifted from the ground and her entire weight is only supported by the choke hold. Alex ups her panic, trying to get a grip on the wall with her feet and trying to grab on to Supergirls arms with her own, feeling the extreme pain from the beaten body.

_ “You don’t love me?” _ Supergirl asks again with more disdain. Alex tries to get the words out and answer, but the choking drowns her ability to get anything out, tears streaming down her face as she’s flailing her arms and legs trying anything that can give her a foothold.

_ “You never loved me. Sister!” _ she said the last word with utter disgust, applying a bit more pressure to Alex’s throat, crushing it.

Alex still fights, using what little might she has left in her, trying to get a hold of Supergirls arm, knowing full well that she is dead any second since she can’t breathe anymore, her body just hasn’t given up yet. She feels her throat collapsing and full blown wide-eyes panic sets in as her body starts to convulse.

Supergirl tilts her head, looking at Alex in a pitiful way before before applying even more pressure, completely crushing Alex’s throat inwards and hitting the spine at the same time, severing all functions between her brain and body. Alex goes limp instantly and the gurgling noises sease as her eyes goes blank.

Supergirl releases her grip, blood streaming down her arm. Alex falls to the ground and her head almost severs from her body as she lands in a pile.

_ “Useless” _ Supergirl utters, looking down at the broken form on the floor.


End file.
